


And no-one even knew it was really only you.

by OswinOswald15



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, I'm new to this, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinOswald15/pseuds/OswinOswald15
Summary: Trini and Kim are oblivious, but Trini realises first. Another take on the "your soulmate's first words to you are tattoo'd on your skin". Also Tommy Oliver is a girl in this. I know it's kind of short but it's the best i could do.





	And no-one even knew it was really only you.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It would be my luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911354) by [unicornanddragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornanddragon/pseuds/unicornanddragon). 



Kim had always wondered what her soulmate would look like, what music they listen to, and where they will meet. On the other hand, Trini hated the idea of soulmates. This was because of what their first words were. Tattooed on her wrist was the words "Turn that down, we can all hear it" **.** This lead Trini to assume early on that her future soulmate was a "Gilipollas" as her mother would say. Kim, however, had romanticised what her meeting with her soulmate would be like. She envisioned him to be tall, blonde, with green eyes that would stare at her lovingly. She tried her hardest to get people to say the words she was longing to hear "You wish".

When Kim was 12, Jason Scott said those words to her after she asked him to pass her a bottle of water from the cafeteria so she could get her lunch. However, when she asked him what his tattoo was, his didn't match what she said. Instead, his read "Thank you", thus leading them to an unlikely friendship to help each other find their soulmates. When Kim was 14, Ty Fleming came up to her, claiming she was his soulmate. Kim knew this wasn't true but she decided to play along to help pass the time until her true soulmate came along. But, when she turned 16 he was planning on dumping her for her best friend so she sent a picture to Ty of Amanda in a provocative pose with the caption "is this really the girl you wanna take home?". It spread through school like wildfire so she took revenge on Ty, swung her fist and punched him in the face. Luckily, they managed to put the tooth back. 

Kim now had to serve Saturday detention but at the same time as her punching Ty, Jason Scott had stolen a cow, ran from the police, and got into an accident, destroying his chance of ever playing football again. He had to serve Saturday detention in order to graduate and avoid being put in prison. The dreaded first day of Saturday detention came. Kim walked into the class, only to immediately walk back out and head to the bathroom, claiming “girl troubles”. When she arrived, however, Amanda and Rebecca who were two of Kim’s best friends stepped out from the bathroom stalls. They told her they didn’t want to be friends anymore and cut her out of the group photo before pinning the photo to the wall with the scissors.

Kim took the scissors and cut her hair before walking back into detention, the holler and whoops garnered the attention of a girl wearing a yellow beanie. The girl caught Kim staring at her, but she quickly returned to reading her comic, which annoyed Kim. She walked over to the girl in the beanie before the teacher returned. Trini couldn’t care less about what the class was making a fuss about. But when she saw Kimberly Hart, ex-cheerleader, looking at her, she was quick to hide in her comic because she knew what kind of girl Kimberly was. What she didn’t expect was for Kim to come over to her table, and pull Trini’s headphones off. “Turn that down, we can all hear it”. Trini couldn’t care less so she replied with “You wish” and took her headphones back. Kim stomped off to go sit with Jason, who seemed to pick up on what was said between the two. However, as he was about to say something to Kimberly, a fight caught his attention.

Jason got out of his chair and went over to the kid who was bullying someone. He slapped the kid and told him not to touch the kid he was bullying ever again or else. The kid’s first words to Jason were “Thank you”. Jason stood stunned for a minute before replying “No problem”. This prompted the boy to stand up, grab Jason’s arm, and rush them both the room. When they came back, Jason looked happy and so did the kid. As soon as Jason sat down, he started gushing about the boy. “Take a breath, Jase,” she said, trying to get him to calm down. “His name is Billy and oh my gosh isn’t he the cutest”. Kim just smiled and put her head down on the desk.

Jason looked over at Trini before getting up and walking over to her. “Hey, my name is Jason Scott. I just wanted to apologise for my friend’s rudeness.” Jason took out a chair and sat across the table from Trini. “What’s her deal?” said Trini, while taking off her headphones and putting them in her bag. Jason squirmed in his seat. “She’s just been through a rough time lately. Can I ask, what does your tattoo say?”. Trini squints his eyes at Jason. “It says ‘Turn that down, we can all hear it’”. The words die on Trini’s lips as soon as she says them. Jason just grins at her. The teacher comes back so he moves back to his place beside Kim.

After detention, Trini goes to her locker. A note falls out, it reads “I’m gonna help set you and Kim up, she’s oblivious to the whole thing so it will be easy to tease her and get her to do what we want. P.S. I’m getting my soulmate Billy involved too.  – Jason.” Trini stuffs the note in her pocket just as her best friend Zack and his girlfriend Tommy round the corner. They immediately notice the look on Trini’s face and rush over. Zack and Tommy bombard her with questions, to which she answers every single one. They look stunned and excited at the same time. Zack pulls out his phone and texts Jason. “I’m telling Jason just to tell her straight away, and if Tommy agrees, she can help make Kim jealous to make sure she is the one for you.” Trini smiles at this, loving how protective her friends are of her. Tommy nods her head and hugs Trini, excited that she has finally found her soulmate.

Tommy clocks Kim at the end of the hallway on the phone, a look of excitement passes over Kim’s face and she turns and stares at Trini. Tommy leans close to Trini and whispers to her and Zack that Kim is watching Trini. Zack takes this as the moment to leave so the two girls can get to work. Tommy takes a step back and looks at Trini. She grabs Trini’s beanie and puts it on. Trini blushes at this as Tommy looks around the hallway, noticing Kim has moved to hide behind the wall at the end of the hallway. Tommy takes a step forward and Trini takes a step back, not knowing what Tommy was up to. They repeat this until Trini’s back is against the locker and Tommy has her hands on either side of Trini. Tommy slowly leans in until she hears a shout.

“Oh, hell no!” Kim rushes forward from her hiding space, giving Tommy time to move back. As soon as Kim gets over to them, she grabs Trini’s beanie from Tommy’s head and takes Trini’s hand before dragging her off to the girl's bathroom. Tommy just smirks and heads out to the parking lot to meet Zack. As soon as they get into the bathroom, Kim checks the stalls to make sure nobody is in there despite hearing Trini’s questions about what she is doing. After checking twice to make sure nobody was in there, Kim pins Trini to the door. “What the hell are you doing, Kim?” asks Trini, thankful her voice didn’t break. Kim doesn’t answer, instead she kisses Trini softly. Trini’s brain short-circuits, and before she can respond, Kim pulls away. “You’re mine” she says while looking at Trini, her eyes swirling with emotions. Trini snaps back to reality and kisses Kim back. “I’m yours” she says before kissing Kim again and smiling at her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edit but feel free to send me prompts at alltheshipsfromheretoyonder.tumblr.com/ask or alltheshipsfromheretoyonder.tumblr.com/submit


End file.
